About Time
by fabianrutter
Summary: Ronmione short oneshot...set sixth year, Hermione is angry about Ron and Lavender while Harry's head is stuck in the clouds...I wrote it originally for my best friend's birthday way back in May and randomly decided to publish it. It isn't all that great but oh well :P


So I wrote this literally the longest time ago for my best friend Sara's birthday and it sucks but I figured I'd publish it anyways.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"What. A. Git," Hermione muttered angrily as she watched Ron and Lavender snogging in the back of the Three Broom Sticks. She and Harry sat together on the edge of the room, but he obviously had no attention to spare for her. His eyes sat glued to Ginny and Dean, so Hermione had no hope of conversation.

"It's disgusting," she continued anyway.

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly.

"What does he see in her anyway?" she scoffed.

"That's nice," Harry said, his eyes still on Ginny. Hermione raised a brow in his direction.

"Are you even listening to me, Harry?" she asked, frustrated.

"Oh," he said, and she came to the conclusion that she might as well be talking to herself.

"Boys are impossible!" she murmured angrily to herself, standing up and shoving her chair in. "Bye."

"Okay," Harry said. She glared and stormed off. A minute later, Harry snapped to reality when Ron and Lavender came over to the table.

"I thought she'd never leave," Lavender giggled, clutching Ron's arm. He just gave a weak smile to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry looked around. "Oh..."

He did feel bad that he hadn't been listening and that she left, but he was tired of hearing the same complaints. He wanted to tell her to just tell Ron how she felt and get it over with, but he knew he'd get smacked or something of the sort.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked, a bit of concern coming out of his voice. Lavender gave him a disapproving look, but her ignored it.

"Don't know," Harry slumped into his chair as he saw Ginny and Dean start snogging again.

"I'm gonna go find her," Ron said after a minute. Lavender gave him a reproachful look, but he just told her he'd be back in a minute, just wanting to make sure she was okay.

He left the Three Broom Sticks with his hands shoved in his pockets, and he walked about the streets for a while hoping to find her buying some quills or parchment or books.

After a good twenty minutes of finding nothing, he went over to the ledge they'd looked at the Shrieking Shack from in their third year, and sure enough, Hermione sat there on a rock, snow all around her.

"Hey..." he said to her as he came up to the rock.

"Shouldn't you be snogging Lavender?" she said coldly.

"Um.." he didn't know how he should start this out. "I...I thought I should come make sure my best friend was okay?"

_"Nicely put," he thought smugly to himself._

"Well, Harry's back at the Three Broomsticks," she glared up at him.

"Hermione," he rolled his eyes as he sat next to her. He noticed that she was without anything more than a sweater, and took off his jacket to place on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said quietly, still in a cold tone.

"Listen Hermione," Ron started, scooching right next to her so their arms touched. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Hermione prodded.

"Lavender..." Ron said quietly. "About...Lavender..."

"Oh..." she looked down. "Well...good..."

"Good?" Ron asked, a bit mad. "Good? That's all you have to say? 'Good'? I tell you I'm sorry about Lavender because I know you're head over heels for me and you say 'Good'?"

"Head over heels? I think you're mistaken!" Hermione said furiously, not being able to prevent her cheeks flushing red.

"That's what Harry says," Ron looked down, not noticing Hermione's blush.

"He told you?" she was furious.

"Wait...so it's true?" he looked up, quite impressed with himself.

"Is not!" she lied.

"Is too," he laughed.

"Is _not!"_

He smirked at her, and without a second thought, his lips were locked with hers.

"Is too," he managed as they pulled apart. Hermione smacked his arm, obviously angry she'd been found out, but at the same time, relieved. Ron put a hand on her cheek, then craned in again. Hermione let her hands find Ron's knitted sweater and she clutched it tight near his stomach, pulling herself closer.

It was about time.

* * *

**A/N: **Totally sucky but oh well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
